Data centers typically include several rows of racks that house compute, memory, storage and/or networking elements. During operation, the elements consume electrical energy related to their operation and produce heat related to the consumed electrical energy. A data center management system is configured to cool the elements by supplying cool air to, and removing heated air from, the racks. Providing cooling adds to power consumption of the data center and thus, affects overall energy efficiency of the data center. Providing more cooling than necessary corresponds to wasted energy and providing inadequate cooling can degrade system reliability due to overheating.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.